Rikkai Family
by lime green lily
Summary: A story of how the Rikkai Family is. With Kiseki-OC- and the regulars in their 2nd year. Tune in to how they resolve problems like bullying. Oneshot.


**Everyone! This is some side story from 'How it all started'. This story is from when they are in their 2****nd**** year of middle school and before Hikari leaves for America.**

**Oh! In case you might get confuse, here are some story legends….**

_**Authour's thought's**_

***Action/Sound effects***

Normal

"Speaking"

**Have a nice reading!**

**Rikkai Family**

Shouts and Arguments could be heard inside the classroom that is usually occupied by the Rikkai Dai Tennis regulars. An aura of demonic fury could be felt growing inside the said room. And inside there, the tennis regulars could be seen in a very, _very _serious meeting. Even the ever active Vice Captain of the girl's tennis regular, Menou Minoru, the girl who you can say is hardly ever serious unless it comes to matchmaking her best friend and her cousin together, is in a seriously bad mood.

"I didn't really… do anything… wrong…"

Those were the words that came out from the sleeping Greenette on the, er, makeshift bed from the desks. And those were the words that stopped every argument they were having.

"It seems like she's having a nightmare." Seiichi Yukimura said, moving closer to the said girl and patted her hair.

"Seems so…" agreed the now quiet cousin of his.

The rest of the team watched silently, not uttering a single word or sound, except for the impatient drumming of Niou's fingers on the desk and Marui's bubblegum popping. And also Menou's tapping feet.

And as Yukimura watch Kiseki [Lucky that Sanada went home early… **Me: **_**Wow it rhymes**_] and hold her hand like there was no tomorrow. The other occupants of the room began their own conversation. By other occupants, I mean: The Bubblegum addict, Marui, Kiseki's Partner-in-crime, Niou, the noisy Best friend, Menou, the new baby, er, freshman regular, Kirihara and Jackal.

"Aw, don't you think they just look perfect together." Menou sighed exasperatedly, as they converse far away from the boy's tennis team captain.

***Pop* **"Yep. They look just like Husband and Wife." It was Marui, of course.

"Hmm," Trickster said this. "Then, Akaya would be their son, right?"

All of them thought for a moment before…

"Nah!"

"Hey! What does that mean, Sempais!" Akaya demanded.

"No offence, Akaya, but…" Marui "How can that"-he pointed at Yukimura. "And that"-At Kiseki, this time. "Have you as their curly haired son."

"Hey!"

There was a chorus of 'shh', and Kirihara pouted and stayed silent. They look over to see Yukimura, still eyes watching Kiseki as tears roll down her eye and she mutter an 'I didn't meant it'.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the weird conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a close one."<p>

"Anyway, maybe Akaya can make it as the adopted son, at least." There was a chorus of nods, this time.

"But, how'll that work." For the first time, Jackal said something.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." It was Menou. "I'll start the story." She said, beginning to start her story about 'Yukimura and Kiseki's future lives'. "The setting would be: It was almost Christmas, a few weeks/months after their wedding, Kiseki and Seiichi would be doing some Christmas shopping. And while resting in a park, they saw little Akaya, crying. He was lost."

***Pop* **"Ah, I got it!" Marui snapped his fingers. "Then, Kiseki would approach Akaya and ask him what's wrong. And when he tells her his story, she would be touched by it. And she and 'Mura would help him find his parents. But they won't have any luck. And so, they decided to adopt him." ***blows then pops***

"Yep! You got it, Ichigo-kun." Menou said, using Kiseki's nickname for Marui.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Niou began his side. "Then, there would be this, after a few years thing. Akaya's in middle school. And one day, when he got back from school, he'd find out that something dreadful happened to Kiseki. She collapsed." He grinned. "And then, he saw Buchou and Kiseki like that"-he pointed at Kiseki laying down the desks while Yukimura was, well, he had this worried look on his face, holding onto Kiseki, not even blinking, as if she'll disappear in the millisecond time he blink.

"And? What happened next?" Jackal asked. _**Curiosity killed the cat, nee?**_

"Oh, Well, they would be going into the hospital. And then, the doctor would be checking up on Kiseki's and all those." His grin stretched wider, and Menou sensed that she'll like what he's about to say. "Well, the doctor would come to Buchou and then, Buchou would be frantic, asking what's going on with _his _wife. Then, the doctor would smile at Buchou and say…" _**Oh**__**dear**__, _Menou and Marui had their ears stretched at this one, hoping that it'll be what they hope it is. "'Sir, don't worry, your wife is all right. All she's experiencing is only normal at this time.' But, Buchou wasn't able to understand it at first. And suddenly, it hit him. He began to stutter. 'Y-y-you d-d-don't m-mean that…' 'Yes, it seems like you'll have another child in the family.'"

And with that, Menou couldn't contain her 'squeals', although she muffled it a bit using both her hands. She, together with Marui and the others, is now _very _interested in his story.

"And then?"

But before Niou could answer, Yukimura said to them in a harsh whisper.

"Can all of you be quieter? Kiseki's sleeping."

But, they smirked when they saw his face. A thousand folds of red. Heck, it even beat Marui's hair. And they all knew, he was just embarrassed from hearing all those 'stories' about him and her. Yukimura did sigh inwardly, thanking all the gods and goddesses or something that Sanada wasn't there. Anyone would know how much overprotective Sanada is with his childhood friend, even though she annoys him so much.

* * *

><p>"Kiseki's got a lot of bruises and scratches." Menou said, gritting her teeth.<p>

"Is it really bad?" asked Jackal.

"Her 'friends' couldn't get what they wanted from her so they 'punished' her." Was all Yukimura said. "So, Niou?" he faced the trickster "you know what to do?"

"Leave it to me." He said, standing up. "No one hurts my partner-in-crime… except for me."

"I'm with you Niou!" Marui said. "This'll be fun."

"Oh, you said it." Menou smirked. "I'm not one to really do this, but, seeing as what they did to Kiseki, they just asked for war."

"So, what'll we do this time?" asked Marui as they were heading out.

"Maybe we could ask Yanagi for infos about those girls first." Menou suggested, an evil glint on her eyes. "And use the things they fear the most against them.

"Don't do anything that'll put them in a trauma." Yukimura warned them.

"We'll try, Buchou/'Mura/Seiichi!" and Niou finished. "But we can't say we won't."

* * *

><p>"Jackal, can you get her jacket? She might get cold." He said as he watched the sleeping girl. "Oh, and Akaya, can you go and get me her phone?"<p>

"Sure, Buchou." And when he did, he asked him "What're you doing, Buchou?"

"Texting Genichirou. I have to tell him what happened."

And Akaya looked like he just gave those girls a one-way ticket to the death-zone.

"Are you sure about that?" And here comes Yanagi. "You do know he tends to overreact when it comes to her, right?"

"Ara, Renji! Marui, Menou and Niou were looking for you."

"Yes, I have already give them what they wanted." His eyes shifted to the sleeping green haired girl. "What happened to Kiseki?"

"Hmm. Some girls harmed Kiseki, scratch, well, bruise her, and _accidentally _pushed her down the stairs." He said, sending the mail. "And about Genichirou, it doesn't matter. I think it's a very sufficient punishment."

_**Uh-Oh! Sadist alert! Sadist alert!**_

"Well," Yukimura smiled his ever pleasant smile, standing up. "Let's go, shall we? We can send Hikari to her house. We don't want her mother to be worried of her now, right?

* * *

><p>"I wonder, though." Jackal said as they were leaving. He watched as Yukimura carried Kiseki in a piggyback manner. [Apart from being 3rd shortest, Kiseki's the lightest among the group. Weird, huh? Afterall she eats LOTS of sweets and foods] "Why didn't she fight back? Or even insulted them?"<p>

_**Yes! Everyone knows that if Yukimura is the previous 'Shirou Tanaka'. Then, Kiseki would be the previous captain for the girl's tennis team. The so-called 'Demon Captain'. Sakura Ito.**_

"Maybe it's because of '_that'_." Yanagi said.

"That?" Akaya asked.

"Oh! _That_ promise with Buchou."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Is it the one the one were she isn't allowed to beat anyone by physical, emotional, social or mental way if I win against her in the test." He smiled.

The others could only sweat dropped, slightly. So, the reason for all this… is Yukimura.

_***Sighs* Yep folks! This is how it is in 'Rikkai Family'. Weird as it seems, but this is how they show their care for each other. They never go back to their words. And so things like this happens.**_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehee... I have to say, Thank you <strong>_**Angel's Angel**_** for giving me such wondrous inspiration.**_

**_Also, Please R&R _**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
